Nightmares
by suqua
Summary: “Don’t be afraid.” Those words seem to calm me, the screams and other sounds fading besides his voice. The images flicker as he speaks again. “I’ll protect you.” [RxK]


Nightmares

-

-

I have nightmares almost every night. I make them change so that I don't wake up screaming and crying.

This one was the worst, black and pulling me in. Everything is bloody and I can't make it stop. All I see is everything swirling out of control, facing swimming over pools of blood.

I see him, friends, people I've never met…All the worst of the visions I've had surfacing. More blood, pain, and horror than anyone should experience.

Outside of this dream, I know I'll scream myself awake. I'll cry so hard that I can't help it. At least, I hope I will.

There is a fire, broken mirrors, and empty houses. I can hear sobbing in my ears, screams echoing around me. Are those sounds mine? I hope they are, because they will make me wake up.

Suddenly there was me, walking into darkness while a shadow behind me races to catch up. When I start running, the shadow runs faster. I'm smaller and slower, so it catches up. His long arms encircle me and try pulling me back to the light.

All of it fades a little, and I try moving away. The shadow won't let me.

The walls around us become plastered with images I don't want to see. Slideshows piled on top of each other, blurring occasionally. It seems the screams and sobs are on a loud speaker.

As I try getting away again, the shadow pulls me closer and his black lips are at my ear. He whispers something, something I need to hear.

"Don't be afraid."

Those words seem to calm me, the screams and other sounds fading besides his voice. The images flicker as he speaks again.

"I'll protect you."

The slideshow melted away, I felt my trembling hands wrap around him. My eyes close, I didn't cry.

When they opened again, the shadow had been replaced by a warm body. My face was pressed into a soft white shirt.

Slowly, I looked up into familiar eyes and a mouth with a soft smirk. "I'll protect you forever, Kazahaya…" He murmured, staring back down at me. "I promise…"

"R…Rikuo?"

He shushes me, one hand going up to cradle my face. I don't move, still looking up into his eyes. Then, he drew me close and placed a tender kiss onto my lips. A gasp of breath goes into my mouth before it is unavailable to me.

And I kiss him back, tears finally rolling down my face.

Suddenly, there is a terrible weight on my stomach, and my eyes shut and mouth fell wide. When I opened them again, I was looking up at a white plaster ceiling. Upon looking over, I met the form of my coworker. My eyes blink several times. "Ri…Rikuo!" I gasp, bewildered.

There is a shoe sitting on my stomach.

Rikyo gives me a cynical look. "Breakfast." He grunts, starting to walk away.

"B…but…the…the kiss…!" It had felt so real!

One of his eyebrows rose. "Kiss? What kiss?" He turned to look at me, curious expression (hard to tell, he mostly had two) on his face.

I blushed. "N…nevermind…"

Shrugging, Rikuo went back into the main room of our apartment. As he did, I picked myself up and started to dress. As I did, the blush went away gradually.

When I passed him, Rikuo was reading a newspaper and muttering to himself. And I started to prepare breakfast, as usual.

But my thoughts stayed on the dream, to the kiss. I blushed many times as I cooked, trying not to be too distracted.

Then, I made a strange decision.

"R…Rikuo!" I said in a sharp, nervous voice. I knew he was staring at my back, I was still facing the kitchen. "Can…can I ask you something?"

There was a moment of silence. "What?" His voice shattered it.

I gulped softly. "Would you…protect me, forever?"

It sounds like he had dropped his paper. "…What?" He repeats, clearly confused.

"It's just…want to know if I was in trouble and I needed…help…"

Why am I doing this again? And was that a snigger?

There is the sound of him standing up, walking over to me and I felt his hands on my shoulders. He turns me around slowly, tilting up my face because I'm being…bashful.

"I'll protect you _forever_, Kazahaya…" Rikuo murmured, lips twitching in a smile. "I promised, didn't I?"

He leaned over, kissing me.

And again, I kissed back.

-

-

-

-

-

Words from Suqua:

Whoa. The first ficcie I've written by myself in awhile. Niiiice.

Well, I hope you enjoyed it! Not exactly sure where the story came from, I just wrote it out:- )


End file.
